Define: Modern
by thenextgreatcouchpotato
Summary: Kagome brings a new 'friend' along down the well.


**I put on my profile (I think) that I would post anything that came to mind. This might not lead to anything, but oh well!**

Kagome had always thought something was strange about Hitomi. They had been friends, well more like friends of friends, since middle school. She had few friends, and Kagome thought it her responsibility to be especially nice to her. Hitomi was polite to anyone she talked to, but there seemed a certain, reluctance to get close to anyone. But Kagome was close enough to notice something off about her, even before she first fell through the well at the shrine she lived at. Hitomi often hung out with Kagome and her friends, but always found away out if it meant going to Kagome's or her house. She never spoke of her family, even when everyone knew where she lived. Hitomi was the first born to a very influential family and it showed if you were observant. She dressed very nicely, her manners were without flaw, had a diver take her home from school, never answered a question wrong in class, and most of all lived in a mansion down the road from Kagome. But Kagome had known her since middle school; anyone who first glanced at her would think her a normal girl. Perhaps that was why she at first overlooked the signs.

It was only after one of her infamous fights with Inuyasha and a day at school to become determined to learn her secret. 'If he's going to be a jerk, I think I deserve to catch up on classes and friends.' She thought as she went to find Hitomi at lunch to give her an offer she couldn't refuse.

Kagome found Hitomi trying to fend off a very persistent guy. Hitomi wasn't the most sought after. She was pretty, yes, but too quiet for most boys in the school. Hitomi was though, known for her perfect grades. This guy probably just needed a lot of help with homework. Kagome had a feeling she knew this and felt sorry for her. This had happened before, but this one wouldn't go away no matter how many times Hitomi politely refused. He must have been really desperate. Kagome was headed over to save her when she saw something she'd never seen before. Even though she wasn't within hearing distance, Kagome could tell that Hitomi had snapped. Her face twisted into a scowl, and started speaking more rapidly and aggressively to the youth in front of her. Her hands were clenched into fists, and though Kagome knew the boy couldn't see it, for his face was down in shame, Kagome could have sworn Hitomi's eyes flashed red.

When Kagome made it over to her Hitomi, she seemed to have calmed down and her eyes were back to their normal dark color. The boy she had told off was nowhere in sight. While they exchanged pleasantries (which included asking about Kagome's latest illness) before stating a conversation, Kagome briefly checked for any hint of red in their almost black color. There was none. Hitomi had natural blonde hair to go with her black eyes so most thought she was only part Japanese, but it was rare that anyone saw anyone in her family, so no one knew.

Usually the mansion at the end of her street was quiet, so many rumors of it being haunted had gone around, but Kagome knew that was ridiculous. She hadn't seen, felt, or heard of any full demons in her time, much less ghosts.

This made Kagome all the more interested in finding her secret. So she set her plan into action.

"So Hitomi, I know this might be a little selfish of me to ask, but would you help me catch up on schoolwork? I'm having trouble with math…if you're not busy or anything." Hitomi showed no signs of her earlier conversation and of course, she was too nice to refuse.

"Of course Kagome, I'm not busy. Where do you want to meet? The library is not that far."

"Actually I was thinking we could go to my house. We can have food there." This was where, even though she didn't show it, Hitomi was getting nervous. She already said she wasn't busy, so she couldn't come up with an excuse.

" We could always go to that café with the good milkshakes that you like." Kagome was surprised that she even remembered that, but decided to turn up the charm.

"Oh, but my mom's a great cook and has been dying to meet you!"

"Really? Well, when do you want to me to stop by?" Kagome thought that if Hitomi were anyone else, she would have sighed.

Success! She was on her way to seeing why Hitomi was reluctant to go to her home. And maybe after she could ask to go over to her house, as a fair trade. "Oh you can come over anytime around five! You can eat dinner with us!"

"I will see you then." Said Hitomi, and with perfect timing, the lunch period ended.

#$%&*!

Hitomi arrived at Kagome's at exactly 5 o'clock. Like Kagome, she hadn't changed out of her uniform. She was greeted warmly and was polite as ever, but seemed uncomfortable. They got through math fairly quickly and were finished before dinner. While Hitomi was packing her school stuff and Kagome was washing up for dinner, she saw something that made her whole day go downhill. There was Inuyasha, right outside the window. She made rather angry gestures at him until she finally got across that he was to meet her outside. Kagome was relived to see Hitomi distracted by her mother. She went outside to face him armed with a rather large textbook she planned to hit him with.

"It's time to g-" before he could finish his sentence and they could start arguing, they both heard Hitomi from the house.

"Kagome! Your mother said to come inside for dinner!"

Not known for his patience, Inuyasha silently grabbed Kagome's textbook and disappeared around the corner.

As he expected, Kagome chased after him. She lost sight of him, but figured he'd head straight for the well. Thinking it'd be a really quick visit just to retrieve her book, she disappeared into it.

Meanwhile, Hitomi had kindly volunteered to go find her. She followed in Kagome's footsteps to the well house and cautiously went inside. She leaned over the side looking for her friend. This was where Inuyasha came in and only seeing a girl in the school uniform, pushed her in.

#$%&*!

Hitomi was having a bad day. From accidently snapping at school (she did have the worst temper control in her family), to going to a place she wasn't allowed, to falling down a well.

It wasn't long before she hit the bottom. Strangely, it didn't hurt as much as it should have. She dusted herself off and started to climb the vines she hadn't noticed before out of the well. When she pulled herself out, she was in a completely different place. The sights, the sounds, even the smell was different. Hitomi was surprised, but was raised not to panic. She continued following the trail left by Kagome. She reached what could only be described as a village and found that the people dressed strangely and were giving her weird looks. She finally found herself in front of one of the small huts. When she knocked, the door was opened by someone dressed as a monk. She could see Kagome inside behind him.

**I meant to end the chapter earlier, but thought 'what the heck! I'll add this last bit!'. And so here we are, and yes you are right if you guessed that Hitomi was a modern day demon from 'a weirdo got pushed into the well'. Good job! (Yes she was following her scent) This might be overused, but I wouldn't know. I'll go look once I post this.**


End file.
